


Caught in the Act

by Leo_Kat



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Kat/pseuds/Leo_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro though he had the room to himself for the night. That is until Tadashi come home and find him in a rather salacious act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh... Okay, I feel really dirty posting this. Not to mention it be being my first one. This is something I put together at like 1 in the morning a while ago because I was bored. I hope you like it. ^////^

Hiro bit his lip as he leaned back into his bed. Tadashi was going ot be gone most the night, and the young Hiro began to feel the urge arising again. It had been a while since he touched himself last, and he yearned for the release.breathing out slowly, the boy ran his fingertips down from his bare, slender chest to the edge of his shorts. It was late, and the only light on was the lamp beside his bed that he laid in, the atmosphere was perfect and the boy's bulge slowly grew as he closed his eyes.He unbuttoned his shorts with one hand, while the other on stoked his chest and abs slowly.

"Dashi.." Hiro whispered, then blushed after hearing how desperate he sounded.

Soon enough the boys had been pulled down to his knees, leaving his hard on attempting to break the cotton briefs he had on. he touched himself though the briefs and winced at the pleasure. He slowly began to stroke himself though the fabric. The boy's breath got heavier, and he was about to slip his hand under the black waistband when he stopped and opened his eyes.

He sat up and look over at his brothers side of the room. It was as tidy as ever, his bed made perfectly, Hiro even would bet that not a single article of clothing was unfolded in his dresser. When glanced over his laundry basket bite his bottom lip. One top of the small pile was a pair of his brothers boxers. Steadily the boy got up from his bed and walked over to them. Blushing, he hoped Tadashi wouldn't find out as he grabbed them from the basket and sat down in his brother bed.

He brought the underwear up to his face and inhaled. He felt his briefs tighten as he took in Tadashi scent. The soft fabric felt cool on Hiro's cheek and he let out out a small moan of pleasure. He felt unsure of what he was doing, but he knew it felt amazing.

He stood up long enough to strip his briefs on slide into his brothers boxers. The boys erection, at its full length, easily made its way through the opening. Hiro laid back and gripped it tightly before moving his hand in a slow jerking moment. Being on Tadashi bed just made Hiro lust for him even more. With each deep breath inward, he smelled his brothers calming cologne and faint darkness of his aftershave. The bed felt felt clean and safe, and Hiro began picking up speed. Gripping the blanket lightly he began to moan quietly.

To involved with his self pleasure, the boy didn't realize his brothers entrance until after the door shut and he spoke. "Hiro!" Tadashi, stunned at the closed his and brought his hand up covering his eyes.

Hiro's face was completely red and words temporarily forgot how to speak. The only word he managed to get out were "Dashi..." And only at a whimper. He'd thought that his brother wasn't going to be home until the morning.

When Hiro called called his name, Tadashi opened his eyes and looked at the boy though his fingers. Blushing slightly, he couldn't help but to be at awe at the sight. There had been moments before when he would take in Hiro's uncontrolled cuteness, but quickly shake it off, but the temptation to see his brother like this was too much.

Tadashi removed his hand slowly, his eyes gazing upon his younger brother body. Smooth and light, with less than a little body hair on him. He noticed the boy's erection sticking out through the opening of his own boxers and lifted his eyebrows. Hiro moved to cover himself up but stopped when Tadashi moved over to him.

Barely a thought passed through both of their minds when Tadashi kneeled down and place both of his cold hands onto Hiro's bare shoulders. "Are those... I- Unbelievable." He whispers, and stares up into Hiro's eyes. Longing shinned though the boy's embarrassment with his brother close. He leans his face toward Tadashi's until their lips touched,

A force took over them both as Tadashi forced tounge though Hiro's lips and danced around his mouth, When they broke, Saliva ran down the young boys chin, but he care little. This is what he had been dreaming for. Although many thoughts wandered about this situation in his head, he only acted on one. He wanted Tadashi. And it seem like Tadashi wanted Hiro as well.

Shoving Hiro back on the bed, Tadashi took over, placing one hand around his brother's cock and the other gently over his neck. He leaned down kissing the boy again while slowly jerking his hand on him. The boy moaned in pleasure in between breaths and kisses. "Dashi, more." He begged and Tadashi hand moved more rapidly.

"Please, Dashi. I'm- " Hiro cries out and grips his brothers shoulders tightly as his entire body tensed up for a moment. "Tadashi!" The boy gasps loudly for air, his heart beat bruising his rib cage as ecstasy hit him. The thick liquid shoor from him spreading across his abs and chest, not to mention His brothers warm hand.

Hiro breathed heavily, and moved his arms towards Tadashi's pants. His brother's erection was noticeably big and a small wet spot was showing through his pants. He shakily undid the button and zipper and smiled as storked his brother though his soft boxers.

"Dashi, I want to..." Hiro had trouble forming the words, but his brother took a glance at the boy biting his lip and knew.

"If you want, Hiro." His voice was breathless. The older brother stood up and slid down his pants along with his boxers. His was much bigger than his brother and Hiro seemed to like that. Hiro sat up and grabbed the base of his cock with one hand, and brushing his hair out of the way with the other.

The boy started out by placing the head of it inside his mouth, then slowly moving down the shaft, and then again pulling out to the head again. He did this for quite a while with Tadashi softly whimpering from the feeling of his brother warm wet mouth. Hiro began using his tongue, and moving it out the head and the tip which drove Tadashi to grunt suddenly. "Hiro, you're so cute." He moaned out, placing his hands on his brothers head; lacing his finger in his hair. Hiro blushed at the remark but took this as permission to go faster. He took a little more of his brother's cock a each time, but never the whole thing.

Tadashi moaned loudly and started to push in and out matching the younger's rhythm and gripped his tightly. "Hiro, I'm going t--" He barely made out the words as Hiro began to move rapidly and didn't give Tadashi a chance to pull out before he came into the boy's mouth.

Hiro gagged on the sudden burst of fluid and let his brother pull his erection out of his mouth while his warm cum slid out of Hiro's mouth and on to his chin. Tadashi didn't seem to mind this fact as he leaned down and kissed the boy deeply. Their tongues gliding around each mixed with saliva and cum. When Tadashi broke away, the mixture dripped from both the boys mouths.

They stayed silent looking at each for a while, simply attempting to catch their breath and watching the other one. Hiro was the first one to talk, averting his eyes past Tadashi. "Dashi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Hiro," Tadashi places his forehead against his brothers. "You don't know how long I've wanted this. I've wanted you. I just-"

"Didn't know what to do?" Hiro finished and the both chuckled slowly. Alarming both of them, a ringing or phone erupted from Tadashi's pocket and he mouthed an apology as he pulled it up and answered it.

"Yeah, Fred, I got it. Had to talk to my brother first. Leaving now." He hung up the phone. "We'll talk about this later I came by to pick up my notebook I left." Hiro looked to the ground, too confused by the emotions running through him to speak. He felt Tadashi lips press against his forehead which forced his cheeks to lightly pinkin. "Hiro, I love you. Be back soon."

Tadashi began clean himself and leave and just as he was at the door Hiro called back. "Dashi, I love you too." He held the tears forming in eyes back until his brother closed the door behind him.  He gripped his brothers pillow. "What did I do?"


End file.
